


Blood Bath

by LovedByFew



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Riddick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: I am Lilith Erica Martheo. My family was murdered, and then I turned murderer to find the man that did it. I am not a normal woman, and now I have to be paired up with the Murder King himself, Richard B. Riddick.





	1. Character Intro

Name : Lilith Erica Martheo (A.K.A. Lilith the Loathed)   
Age: 26  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 138 lbs  
Looks: Hip length, black, straight hair; completely black eyes with a thin ice blue ring around the edge ; pale skin; long fingers; slightly pointed ears  
Family: Seth Martheo (Dad; dead); Angelina Martheo (Mom; dead); Kate Martheo (Elder Sister; dead)

  
Bio: One day I awoke next to the dead body of my older sister. I ran upstairs only to find that they were also dead, there was blood everywhere. It looked as if someone had hit them with a giant hammer and squished all their guts out. For their guts were all over the walls. Until mom's brain fell off the ceiling, I stand there in the doorway. Why am I alive, or more likely, why was I left alive? I guess all that I can do is go around and try to find the animal that killed my family. I grab the butcher knife out of the kitchen, pull on my pants and walk out the door. 


	2. Another Day

[Another](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1533872701188) day on this festering rock of a planet. I need to find the next transport out though, ever since I killed that guard at the casino people have been coming after me. He owed me money, he told me to scram, so I knifed him. He must have had friends in the mob, because they all know exactly where to find me, and there are many of them. I have to get off this pathetic rock. I have mercenaries on my tail to; I killed a few other people before the guard. First it was the judge, then it was the policeman, a whore, then a priest who didn't want to help me get off this rock, and then a merc (short for mercenaries), then it was the guard. A few people, but not nearly as many as the Murder King, Riddick. He kills because he wants to, there doesn't have to be a reason, he just does it. I have to get away from here as fast as possible; the mob sends more and more thugs after me every day. I can't escape them because of the trail of bodies I leave behind me. I leave the place I sleep for a night and I head right for the shipyard. I stow away on a passenger ship bound for New Mecca, hiding in the ventilation shafts. As I look down on the passengers I see a merc that was tracking me on the last planet. Maybe if I keep quiet he won't figure out where I am. The cocky bastard says, "I had to ditch this hunt, even though in was closing in on the bitch. I got word that Riddick was sighted on New Mecca, so here I am. Riddick is a bigger animal, he is the one who needs a cage when you compare the two." I frown; I know that Riddick has killed more people, but come on! I have the same condition he does, neither of us have a heart. The ventilation shaft begins to creak under my weight and the merc looks up. Crap! The shaft creaks more as I try to back up. I hear a bolt fall to the ground and a loud cracking noise. The next thing I know I'm falling out of the ventilation shaft and into the lap of the merc below me. I take out my knife and place it against the merc's leg. But when I look up I see the barrel of a semi-automatic shotgun pointed at my face. After six years, Lilith the Loathed has finally been caught. The merc launches himself at me and flattens me against the ground. He handcuffs my hands behind my back and whispers in my ear "Your mine now bitch." All the whole time there is something that is not his hands is pressing into my back.


	3. The Shipyard

I sit the rest of the ship ride in handcuffs. The merc named Johns looks really pleased with himself, he caught me and now he is chasing after the Murder King himself. I wish Riddick luck in my head, not that he'll need it or anything. I just hope he doesn't let himself get caught again, he's kinda notorious for that. But he always escapes when he wants to. "Now listen up bitch." Johns says to me. "I'm going after the Big Boy himself, I'm leaving you at the shipyard. If you run I will let Riddick go, and I will only let him go if he promises to go after you. Got it?" I nod once and I look out the window. I don't want to be on the wrong side of someone like Riddick.   
  
When we land I get brought to the main landing bay office, and I am strapped to a pole in the middle of the room, my hands behind my back. I sit there for so long, I lose track of the days at around a week. But when Johns comes back, he isn't alone. Hands and feet chained together and strapped to a hover- stretcher, is the Murder King himself. Riddick has been caught again. "Hey bitch, time to go. You, Riddick, and I are going for a ride." Johns says. "Thanks, but no thanks, threesomes have never really been my style." I reply. He smacks me and Riddick laughs quietly. His deep growling voice runs shivers down my spine. 'So this is Riddick, not half bad.' I think to myself. Johns chains me to the stretcher and pushes us onto an aircraft. "Enjoying the chains Johns?" Riddick smiles.   
  
A month later we end up on a small planet outside the Xenon system. A passenger ship takes us from there, but Riddick and I are put in two special cells. We get our hands tied to the wall and our feet chained to both the floor and the wall. I get boots that are attached to the floor and lock onto your foot. And if I struggle they cut deeper into my flesh. Fun! Oh well, Riddick gets a muzzle, kinda sexy if you look at him just right. And then comes the cryo-sleep, they say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the animal side, the side that no one ever should see. But it's the only side I know, I am an animal in need of a cage, and that is where Johns is taking me. Riddick and I are inbound for a slam (prison), triple-max security, out in the middle of nowhere. I guess that it'll be better than Crematuria. Anything would be better than the stories I've heard from that place. I just want this trip to be over so I can get these freaking boots off my feet.   
  
I feel myself slip into consciousness, why are they waking me up now? I was having a great dream. I feel gravity gain again, that must we are entering an atmosphere. But this doesn't feel like a planned landing. We take on some serious turbulence, rocking from side to side jerkily. I feel us tip up some; we must have ditched a cargo compartment. Boom We flatten out more, but we are still pointed down toward the planet beneath us. I look over at Riddick and I can see that he is awake, and I guess that he is calculating the exact things I am. I feel the heat rise as we finish entering the atmosphere and then I brace myself as best I can for the impact. I feel the crash start at the front of the ship and spread to the back compartments. I get ready to run, but the boots hold firm. I struggle, but that just cuts the edge into my flesh even deeper than it became from the turbulence. I can't get loose, but Riddick seems to have this all worked out. He holds the ropes and chains out in front of his face as he waits for the glass to break. When the front glass of his holding tube breaks it cuts right through the ropes and he pulls the chains apart at a loose link. He gets his feet out and looks around to see who may have seen him do that. He must not see me as a threat because he looked right at me and ran down the hall to hide or something. As he leaves the room he grabs Johns' gun, he must be setting a trap, because that is the only thing on this ship that he would want back.

I wait for the noise of a man's scream, but all I hear is a loud clunk and then the cocking of the gun. "One day Riddick. But you ain't ghosting me yet." He laughs. Johns pulls Riddick over to a post and handcuffs him to it backwards. He sees me watching and he opens my pod. He unlocks the boots and he handcuffs me opposite to Riddick on a different post. "You know I'm not really one for poles, I'm more of a mattress and bedpost type of girl." I say. Johns smacks me again and Riddick laughs. "She's right Johns, she doesn't really look like a pole girl." Riddick chips in. I glare at him for a fraction of a second, but I have other things to worry about. Especially the fact that I am chained to a post facing the universe's most masterful murderer and escape artist, it's scaring even me a little. 


	4. Desert Planet

We sit there for about a day when Riddick actually does something. He lifts his wrists and pops his shoulders out of place. With a sickening crack they pop back into place after he maneuvers his handcuffs through a gap in the pole. I stand up and look at him, shoulders slouching slightly. "Can you keep up?" His low gravelly voice says quietly. I nod, not wanting to use my voice. He comes over to me and breaks my chains; someone should really find a stronger material for handcuffs. "Why?" I whisper. He turns back to me "Not here." He says. We steal away out of what is left of the ship, and off into the desert. We run for about a mile and then we slow down. "We should be safe." He says, but I see something in the distance, it looks like trees. When we reach the "trees" we stop and discover that they aren't trees at all. It looks like a giant graveyard for the elephants that used to roam in Africa on Earth when it still existed. We walk through the bone yard together until we come across a hangover of rocks. We crawl behind the bones and into the shade of the rocks. We sit in the shade for a moment and I look up at Riddick, even sitting down he is a good 6 inches taller than me. "Why?" I repeat my question. He looks down at me and answers "I don't like to see my people in chains." That answer just confused me even more. "Your people?" I ask. "People who don't deserve the name of criminal. People who are forced into the name." I look down at the ground. "And judging by the way you just reacted to me I would say that it is a safe bet that I just described you. Let me guess . . . your family was killed and now you have turned to murder to find the killer?" I sit with my mouth agape, wondering how he could have been so accurate. "Apparently you know who I am, but who are you Riddick?" I ask. "I am Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer. What more is there to know?" I smile a little bit and then I realize how thirsty I am.

We sit under the rocks in the shade for a long time, not saying much, but waiting for the night time. I poke my head between a set of ribs to look at the sky, it doesn't show any sign of darkening for nighttime. As I pull my head back into the shade I bump into Riddick, who decided that it would be fun to sneak up on me to make me scream. But I don't scream; I lost that ability when I saw my parents' bloodied bodies. I turn to face him and he looms over me. I smile slightly and take a step forward, closing the space between us. I feel something jab into my abdomen, and I don't think that it was a knife. I take a step to the side of him and I sit back down on the ground. He watches me as I sit and then he makes to come and sit with me, until he hears the voices. I launch myself up and as far into the small cave as I can go. I see Riddick back up a little bit, and then this blonde woman puts her back to the ribs I had just looked out of. I see a child or two walks by her and then Johns comes up to her. He offers her a bottle of amber liquid, I catch a whiff of the whiskey inside and my mouth starts to water. I am reminded of how little liquid I have in my body at the moment. I cling to the bones sticking out of the roof of the small cave and Riddick sneaks up behind the blonde woman. He cuts off a small chunk of hair, smells it and as Johns and the woman walk away he blows it off his hands. I let go of the bones and I say quietly "We should follow them." He nods and we creep out from behind the rocks and ribs. We follow at a distance, making sure they don't catch any hint that we are behind them. My lungs start to have trouble with the dryness of the air. Breathing hard I keep up with Riddick and the rest of the group below us. I raise my goggles off my face for a moment and I see nothing but blinding whiteness, so I put them back on. I look over the landscape and I see Johns pulling them along their way, I look back up at Riddick. "I see two women, three children, and three men including Johns. I feel like they are missing one though." He nods and looks in the same direction I was staring off in. We start to climb down from our hill. The group below us turns back around and they turn away, but from this hill I can see a small hut-like structure. They should have kept going. I flatten myself against the sand and Riddick crouches down next to me. He hisses in my ear "Yeah, you are a mattress and bed post kind of girl. It would be way too easy to take you here and now." This shocks me to the point where I can't move except for flipping over onto my back. I stare wide-eyed at him, his own goggles glint in the sun light. He straddles me, holds my wrists to the sand, and leans low over me. "Too easy." He whispers and gets off of me. He pulls me to a stand and I can't do anything after that. He grabs my hand and drags me behind him until I get control over my limbs. We walk back to where the ship crashed into the dirt and we wait for the others to sleep or something. 


	5. Caught Again

We sit on a dune and wait for something to happen. All of a sudden Riddick and I hear screaming, a man's voice. We run towards the sound, leaping over what looks like a termite mounds. We arrive and each pull out a knife, or something sharp. All we see is blood and body parts. A woman with black hair whips the tarp off the sticks holding it up. "Zeke!!!!" She shouts and then looks up at us. She freezes and we start to run away, as fast as we can so as not to be caught by Johns again. As we pass a couple of mounds something hits me in the back of the head. I fall to the ground and I hear a struggle going on between Riddick and someone else. I feel a boot connect with my leg and then another to my jaw. "What did you do to Zeke? What did you do to him?!" The black haired woman's voice says. I feel another boot hit me in the head and then I black out. When in wake up I am in the cargo hold of the ship. My arms are tied stretching apart and my legs chained to the floor. I look around and I see Riddick across the room, being constrained in a similar fashion. "So how's life?" He asks seeing that I've come around. "Oh you know, same old same old." I reply. He smiles a little and then the blonde woman comes down here. I look back at Riddick and I see that his goggles are missing, I feel my head with my shoulder; mine are gone as well. It's just a good thing it's dark down here, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see anything. She goes right over to Riddick; she stands in front of him and says, "Where is the body?" Riddick looks up at her. He smiles and says nothing. "How about the noises? Johns says you heard something." I cut in "You mean the whispers?" She looks curious. "What whispers?" She asks. "The ones telling us to go for the sweet spot. Just to the left of the spine, fourth Lombard down, the abdominal aorta." She doesn't like the answer Riddick gave her. "We know it was one of you two. So where is it?" She asks with an agitated edge. I look up at her, stupid woman. "There are other things out there." "I'm not afraid of you. Let me see your eyes, both of you." She walks over to me. I raise my head but close my eyes. "Open them." She orders me, but I can hear the anxiety in her voice. I open them a slit to see how close to me she is. "You need to come closer." She approaches warily. I stand up slowly and she stops, I open my eyes and she gasps. She backs away and turns to Riddick, who says the exact same thing as me. She stops closer to him and he lunges forward, straining the chains and scaring the woman. She steps back and nods. "You've got worse things to worry about than us." I cackle. "Did you look in the hole?" I ask. "Yes, we already looked in the hole, so where did you put the body?" She shouts. "Look deeper." Riddick whispers.

We don't hear from anyone until later that day, much later, and they all seem pretty shaken up. "You knew what was down there." Johns snarls at me. "Is there something you want to ask me Johns, cause in getting pretty tired of being at eye level with your dick." I snap. He grins sickeningly and walks up to me. "Are you sure?" He cackles. "Anyway I'm here to offer you both conditional freedom. You two help us, I won't turn you over to the slam." I look over at Riddick and he frowns. He doesn't like being whipped for a merc, especially a male. "I agree to the terms." I stand up and take my goggles from him. "Watch your back Johns." I mutter. "Actually I'd rather watch yours." He hisses back at me. I wait for Riddick at the bottom of the stairs and I listen to them. Riddick says "Finally found something worse than me huh?" "I have a deal for you asshole. You'll work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You'll do what I say when I say it." Johns says. "For what, the honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." Riddick replies. "The truth is that I'm tired of chasing you." Johns admits. "Are you saying that you'd cut me loose?" Riddick asks. "I'm thinking you could have died in the crash." Johns sneers. "My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass." Riddick hisses. "Ok" Johns says sounding thoroughly annoyed. "Ghost me mother-fucker. That's what is do to you." Riddick smiles. Johns shoots at him. Johns hits the chains instead of Riddick. "I want you to remember this day, the way it could have gone and didn't." Riddick stands up and reaches for his own goggles, but takes Johns' gun instead. "Riddick-" "FUCK YOU!!!" Riddick shouts. I smile and laugh in the dark. Riddick looks over at where I am standing. "I want you to remember this moment." Riddick whispers, he takes his goggles and throws the gun on the ground. He walks over to me and smiles a little. "Well, that was hot." I whisper. "I hope so." He breaths into my ear, sending chills down my spine. We walk up the stairs together and then I help him get the rest of the chains off his arms. We walk to the hut thing, under the lead of Riddick and I. There we find a whole fragging colony of buildings, but there are no people to speak of. We look around and then the blonde woman yells something and shouts, "Hello Mecca!!!" We all rush over to where she is and we see a small ship. She rushes to it and assesses it to the best of her ability. Although she is the pilot who brought us here, I guess no one else knows that. The child Jack, who is obviously a girl though she pretends to be a boy, hits a button that opens the door. The blonde woman climbs in and Johns tells us to wait for him outside. We stand around until Riddick asks me to go get him a bucket. I grab one that was close by and he sits on the ground. He pulls out a piece of sharpened metal and he takes a tube of green gel out of his pocket. He starts to shave off what little hair he has, until Johns comes running out. He hurls right next to the ship. "Not a good sign, shaking like that in this heat." Riddick and I say in unison. We look at each other and then back at Johns. "I thought I said no shivs." Johns croaks and then throws up again. "This isn't a shiv, it's a personal grooming appliance." Riddick laughs. We come back the next day, all of us very shaky from lack of water. When we arrive again the children go off and play in the buildings, and the blonde woman goes to check out the ship. We figure out that everything on this planet is solar powered, and then we get one of the machines going. Water starts to drip from the nozzle, and we fill glasses. We gather together in one of the buildings to celebrate the finding of water. The child named Jack comes over to us and her head is shaved just like Riddick. "It's the winner of the look alike contest." The man named Paris says. We start to drink the water and one of the men wonders, "Has anyone seen the little one?" He sounds a little frantic. "Has anyone checked the Coring Room?" Riddick asks with a hint of irony in his voice. We all rush over there and Johns shoots the door open. 


	6. What is That?

The doors fly open and a loud noise greets us, and then silence. Imam rushes in and I call after him. He starts to whisper the child's name, Ali, and then all these flying creatures come out of the shadow. They fly through a small patch of sunlight and they shriek in pain as they find their way back into the darkness. We approach the room and Imam is lying on the ground. A set of doors opens and the juicy, half eaten corpse of the child falls to the ground. Riddick and I explore farther, seeing what looks like a set of cellar doors. We look at each other, and then Johns comes between us. "What happened here?" He says. I take a flare from him and light it. I open the doors and throw it down. Distant shrieks can be heard and as the flare descends we can see the white calcium of human skeletons. "My guess is that they ran here, heaviest doors, but they forgot to lock the cellar." Riddick muses. "But the light hurts them, why did the people need to run in the first place?" I ask myself quietly. We look at each other and then we walk right to one of the huts. This one has a model of the star system in it, I move the ball symbolizing this planet and eventually it goes into eclipse. "So that's what happened here." I whisper to myself. I run to the new ship and I ask the blonde "How many power cells do we need?" She looks up and glares at me. "Why?" She asks. "Because we've got two days before all Hell breaks loose. The planet is going into eclipse and when those critters come out we are in some serious trouble." I snap at her. "5 cells." She says, getting the urgency in my voice. "Good, I'll go get one more." I say and run out of the skiff. I grab Riddick's arm and drag him with me, he looked like he needed to get away from Johns. We run back to the crash ship and we take a couple of power cells for the skiff. We throw the cells onto our shoulders and make our way back to the survivors. "Thanks." Riddick mutters. "For what?" I ask. He never does answer me. We arrive at the skiff and unload our cells to the blonde, Caroline her name is. Johns calls for me and I shuffle over to him. He's sitting in the hut with the planetary display, just sitting there. "Close the door." he says. I grow skeptical, and I ask "Why?" He sounds agitated "Just do it bitch." He snaps at me. I close the door and I back into it, leaving me no escape route if I need one. He stands up and points at the model in the middle of the room. "So that is really going to happen?" He asks. I nod in confirmation. He moved closer to me and I make to back up, but I can't go anywhere seeing as I am already up against the door. I slide sideways, cutting off my escape even worse. Johns advances on me and I step away from him again, he seems to be getting pretty torked off with me. "Stand still!" He shouts and jumps at me. He lands on me and I topple over to the ground. My face in the dirt I feel his hands roaming my body and I can't do anything about it, he has my hands pinned under me. I head butt him in the face with the back of my head. He smashes me into the sand. "Aaaah." I snarl into the dirt. "Get off me Johns!!!" I scream. He pushes my face into the ground harder as I squirm to get free. I hear the unbuckling of his belt and the sound of a zipper. I shout the first thing that comes to my mind. "RIDDICK!!!" Johns mashes my face into the dirt again, muffling any other cries, as he gropes around for my belt buckle. The door slams open, Riddick and Caroline rush in. Johns looks up surprised, and he releases my head. I spit out the dirt and I grunt as his hands tighten around my upper arms. "Get off of her." Riddick snaps. Johns just looks at him, then at me. "Some day whore, you won't have a choice, the only thing in our world will be me." He whispers in my ear slimily. He gets off of me and I roll under the table in the center of the room to the feet of the other two. "You okay?" Caroline asks. I don't say anything, but I start to formulate plans for revenge in my head. "Lilith?" Riddick asks and he picks me up, he sets me on my feet. "Yeah, thanks." I say to them, but I am glaring at Johns. He looks between Riddick and I, he smile crudely and walks out. Riddick steps in front of me as Johns passes us. A deep growling noise comes from his throat as Johns exits the room.


	7. Afraid of the Dark?

Riddick asks Caroline to leave and she wants to know why. He won't tell her; only that he has to talk to me. I sit on a crate and stare at the ground intently. She leaves and he turns to me. "I thought you could keep up. Was I wrong?" He asks. His low voice resonating in my ears sends a shudder through my heart, but my body stays still. "I can keep up. I lost my footing is all, if I'd had my hands I would have ghosted him." I say shakily. "I don't believe you." "Well, my hands were pinned under me, he held my arms in place, I couldn't do anything more." I retort. "Should I have left you to Johns?" Silence follows. If he had left me to Johns I would have had one more dirt bag on the list of people who've done that. Thankfully the list isn't too long, and everyone on that list is now dead, courtesy of me. "Lucky for you the account of the event was accurate. But Lilith," he tips my chin up roughly "can you keep up?" He asks again forcing my to look into his eyes. My brain clings to the words, and a thought snaps into my head. Oh, he means it I can I kill without remorse, without mind, but not without heart and soul. "Yes." I answer. "Good." He reaches out his hand to me, and whispers as to make sure nobody will hear. "Because when this place goes to hell in a hand basket, I want the murderer on my side." I feel the corner of my mouth twitch up momentarily.

We exit the little building and look at the horizon. "Shit, we still need two cells to get off this rock." I hiss. The larger planet is blocking the sun; we can see the rings of the planet, not good. We look we each other and then sprint back to the landing site. We unhook two cells and bring them out to the Sand Cat that Shaza got working. Jack is trying to clean the solar sensor to let in the quickly fading light. It doesn't work. A mass of sounds, almost musical, like sonar erupts from the termite hills. Only they aren't termites. Everyone runs to the landing ship, everyone makes it there except Riddick and Shaza. "Drop!" I shout as a wave of the creatures passes over them. They hit the deck as soon as the "d" leaves my lips. Shaza pushes up on her arms "Stay down Shaza, just stay down!" Jack and Caroline yell. Jack starts to walk back and I curl my arm around her to keep her from getting herself killed. Shaza launches herself up as the next wave of creatures swoops down. All Riddick does is flip onto his back. Shaza gets hit, and again, and again. She falls to her knees, and gets hit one more time. Her body splits in half, the creatures leave her legs behind, but her screaming, flailing torso gets eaten while its still alive. Riddick looks at me and I nod. He gets up and looks around, dusts his hands off and comes walking lazily over to us. We hear the crumbling of rock and the two of us take off our goggles. I see thousands, if not millions, of figures. And they’re all headed for us. "Beautiful." Riddick and I whisper in unison. We take a step back and I slam the door shut before they can get in. “You remember the bone yard, I think these are the fuckers who killed all those things.” Johns assesses. The sound they make bounces off the metal walls of the ship. "What's that sound?" Jack shudders. "Perhaps it is how they see. With sound waves-" Imam gets cut off, a rattling sound echoes from one end of the hall of the crash ship’s cargo cabin. “Go check it out Lilith.” Johns nudges me in the back with the barrel of his shotgun. “Why don’t you go check, you have the big gauge?” I huff. “I’d rather piss glass.” He stutters. Imam starts to say something but is cut off again, but this time by a large spine cutting through the metal just to the left of his head. 

We move quickly to an inner portion of the ship. "Great, now I'm in here with you in a much smaller space, and that thing is out there." Paris sighs. Yeah well. Riddick and I walk around in the shadows, but I hear a crunching sound. I put my hand on his chest to stop him, and he listens and looks up. I pull my goggles down so they are hanging around my neck; one of the creatures is gnawing on a bit of Shaza. Riddick pulls me slowly into a deep shadow and we watch the thing. One of the two children that are left that came with Imam comes walking over to where we used to be. “Extremely bad timing.” Riddick whispers lowly. The kid starts breathing heavily, and loudly. “Don’t run.” I finish Riddick’s thought. “Don’t stop burning.” Riddick growls to the rest of the group. The boy looks up and sees another creature. A long spike emerges from inside the palm of the animals. One of them stabs at him to scare him, and it worked. The boy sprints down the hall, but another one was waiting for him. The creatures are smarter than I thought; they set a trap for the boy. We drift out of the shadows and watch as the boy is split in half as Shaza was. The other two fly over to assist in the devouring of the boy. I look up and then behind us. Riddick sees it to, one is waiting for us as well. It lunges and we sprint toward the lights. As we round the corner Riddick and I run almost into the flashlights. If it weren’t for the fact that they blinded us we wouldn’t have hit the deck. The creature keeps coming, but it shrieks in an awful high tone. Johns shoots at it multiple times and finally hits it. The thing drops to our level and Caroline shines her light on it. Blisters and sores start to cover the place where the light is touching. “The light, it hurts them.” She observes. Another of the things makes a noise in the room. “Is that Hasan?” Imam asks. “We’ll burn a candle for him later.” Johns mutters gruffly. We break into the center part of the cargo compartment and seal up our entrance. “So we have one cutting torch, we got two hand lights. There has got to be something we can rip out of the crash ship.” Caroline starts to plan. “Spirits, anything over 45 proof burns rather well.” Paris offers. “How many bottles you got?” she returns. “I don’t know, maybe 10.” Paris replies. “Okay Johns, you’ve got some flares, maybe we have enough light.” “Enough for what?’ Johns scowls. “We stick to the plan. We get the two cells back to the skiff, and we’re off this rock.” “I hate to be the barer of bad news, but that Sand Cat is soar.” Paris complains. “So we carry the cells. We drag them whatever it takes." “You mean tonight, with all those things out there?” Jack shudders. I understand why, this isn’t something I would want as a 12-year-old girl on my period. “Alright now how long can this thing last, an hour, a day tops.” Johns offers. “I have the impression from Allah, that this will be a lasting darkness.” Imam frowns. “These suns have to come up sometime, and if these creatures are phobic about light than I say we just sit tight, and we let the sun come up.” Johns retorts. “I’m sure somebody said that, locked inside that coring room.” Caroline answers him. “We need to think about everybody now, especially the kid.” Johns points at Jack. How scared is this boy gonna be out there in the dark.” “Don’t use him like that.” Caroline accuses him. “Like what?” Johns’s voice rises. “Like a smokescreen, you deal with your own fears.” Caroline challenges him. “Why don’t you shut your mouth for two seconds while I think of a plan that doesn’t involve mass suicide.” We hear the things make their sonar noise, and their clawed feet rattling along the floor. “Well, I’m waiting.” Caroline raises her eyebrow. “How much you weigh Johns?” She asks. “Why?” “How much?” she shouts. “About 79 kilos.” “Because you’re 79 kilos of gutless white meat, that’s why you cant come up with a better plan.” She spits at him. “Is that fucking right?!” Johns stands up and starts to pull out his shotgun when Riddick and I each take something sharp from our pockets and hold them to Johns. Johns holds the barrel of the gun to Riddick’s chin. “Hey, where you going?” he asks hardly. “This solves nothing.” Imam sighs. “Cool it.” I whisper, my shiv poking his spine. Riddick raises his goggles and taps his shiv on Johns’ upper thigh. “Okay.” He gives up.

“They’re afraid of our light, that means we don’t have to be so afraid of them.” Caroline reassures Jack. “And you are sure you can get us there, even in the dark?” Imam asks wisely. “No, I can’t.” she starts. “But they can.”


	8. Off the Rock

We make it out to the door of the compartment and open it without getting feasted upon, which is honestly farther than I thought we would get. Caroline takes the cutting torch out and watches as Riddick and I open the door. She calls to us to lead the group, being the only two who can see at the moment, we don’t really think to argue. We lead the group out into the night, slowly, carefully. We see an arch made of debris from the crash ship. He and I approach it slowly, not wanting to alert anything to our being there, but with Jack bleeding I know they’re here. We look ahead, scanning for the creatures that we both know are there. “Looks clear.” Riddick calls behind us. Johns comes up from behind us with the shotgun. His hand brushes the back of my thigh; a low growl rises from the back of my throat. Riddick looks over at me and puts a hand on my upper right arm; I look over at his hand and then up at him. A shrieking creature swiftly flies out of the arch. We all hit the deck simultaneously; Riddick pulls me down on top of him. I feel his very well muscled arms curled around body, holding me to him. I like how tight he is holding me, and I think he knows it. “You said clear!” Johns shouts. “I said it looked clear.” Riddick returns. “What does it look like now?” he growls. I lift myself begrudgingly from his well-defined chest. I shrug my shoulders and smile “Looks clear.” Johns complains about us under his breath and we run back to the ship to collect as much light as we can. As we reach the ship I grab Jack by the shoulder and pull her aside whilst still being in the light. “Don’t worry I just want to talk.” I laugh as she gasps. We sit on a couple of crates of nothing and I start, “I know this is going to be a difficult run, especially with you bleeding and all.” I get interrupted “How did you know?” she hisses. “Sweet heart, I can smell the blood, don’t worry the only other person who might even suspect that you’re a girl is Riddick, and he doesn’t seem too keen to reveal your secret.” I rush. She nods at me warily, not knowing whether to trust me or not. “Anyway, I keep one of these on hand, never know when you’ll need one.” I pull a tampon out from my pocket; I’m surprised that it hasn’t been shredded by now. “You know how to use one of these?” I ask her. She nods and walks away with one of the light sources. I stand up and my eyes fall on Riddick, who seems to have heard the whole thing. I walk over to him and lean on one of the iron beams. “Besides your next spike.” I hear Caroline make a jab at Johns. Good for her. We gather at the door and when Johns finally gets there we set out. Riddick and I have belts with flashlights tied to then strapped so the light is on our backs, but not in our eyes. We jog three paces ahead of everyone else, and I can see the creatures avoiding the light, parting the seas as it were. The creatures circle around us, but won’t come near the lights that we have wrapped around our bodies. “Circle with me once, we need to think of a way to get through that canyon to the skiff.” Riddick whispers. “Wait.” I hear Jack shout and I look back to see her leaving her light behind and reaching for a flare that had fallen from our crate. “Jack get back to the group!” I yell, but she keeps reaching for the flare. Yes we would like to keep the flare, but I don’t want to lose her in the process. I see Riddick tug out the stone knife he had made earlier, and I pull one of my knives out. I tackle Jack and pull her back to the sled, but one of the creatures had its sights on her, it swoops down and misses us all, Johns lets off a few shots and misses every time. I crouch low and I see Paris crawling away chanting “This can’t be happening.” over and over again. He effectively pulls the generators off the sled, making both of them short out and spark. The tubes of blue light that were wrapped around their bodies fade to darkness. “I never even saw France.” I hear Paris whisper in pain. I watch as he takes a last drink and then spits it over his lighter, making the alcohol burst into flames, burning the creatures that are now making Paris-kabobs on the ends of their tails. I find Riddick and I stand next to him as he watches Paris get devoured. Three of the things walk away from the feast and wave at us with their forked tails as if to say “see you later.” Riddick looks down at me and walks away from that spot. I follow him slowly, not wanting to appear like a total lost puppy. I stand at Riddick’s side and Johns shines his light on us; we each shield our eyes from the harsh light and he smiles “Well at least you two are safe.” He says sarcastically. I snort involuntarily and Riddick laughs quietly at me. Riddick and I lead the group a little farther and we cross our own tracks already. Riddick and I crouch down to think together about what we are going to do about the canyon ahead. With seven of us left, it doesn’t look too good for the group’s population. I hear Imam and Johns walk up to us. “Okay what’s going on here?” Johns demands. “Listen.” I whisper. I can hear the shrieks of the creatures ahead of us in the canyon. “Are we lost? Do you even know where we are?” Imam questions. “Listen.” Riddick snarls. They all fall quiet, they can hear the shrieks as well as we can when they aren’t talking so loudly.   
  
”Canyon up ahead, I circled once to buy some time for us to think.” Riddick explains. “I think we should go now.” Johns states. “I don’t think that that is such a good idea. That’s Death Row up there, especially with the girl bleeding.” Riddick continues. “What are you talking about, she’s fine.” Johns points at Caroline. So now I know for sure that Riddick knows about Jack. “Not her. Her.” Riddick’s eyes fall on Jack. Jack looks around at everyone and her eyes rest mostly on me. “I just thought it would be better if people took me for a guy, I thought that people would stop messing with me.” She starts to cry at the end because people start to exclaim with words of a colorful origin. “I’m sorry.” Caroline whispers to her. “This isn’t going to work. We’re gonna have to go back.” She shudders. “What?” Johns growls. “We have to go back. I was wrong, Can we just get back to the ship please?” She frowns. “I don’t know. A nice warm breeze, I’m finally starting to enjoy my fucking self. My life is just a meaningless pile of shit anyway, I say shove a cork in this kid and mush on.” Johns shouts at Caroline. “We need to think about what is best now.” She debates. “Look to thine own ass first, right Caroline?” He takes a jab at her. “Shut your mouth!” Caroline shouts. “You tried to kill us in our sleep! We are fucking disposable aren’t we?” Johns shouts at her. I move to block Jack and the other child from the line of fire. “Shut your blow hole!” She tries to tackle him, but gets thrown to the ground. “Fine, fine! You’ve made your point. We’d all be scared.” Imam covers for her. “Oh Caroline, how much do you weigh now?” Johns laughs. “The light moves forward.” He hisses and stands up by Riddick. Imam and I take the ropes for the sled and start to pull behind the two men.  
  
Riddick P.O.V.  
  
“Not all of us are going to make it.” Johns states stupidly. “You just figure that out?” I ask sarcastically. “Seven of us left, it would be quite a feet if we could get through and only lose two.” Johns conspires. “Not if Lilith and I are the two.” I think aloud. “Well, what if you’re one of five.” He offers. I don’t say anything, but we listen to a distant shriek of the creatures. “Battle doctors decide who lives and who dies, its called triage.” Johns continues. “You kept calling it murder when I did it.” I smile. “Yeah well, I figured it was something you could grab onto.” Johns frowns and looks from side to side. I figured that he was going to do something like this. “I figure that it would be easier for the rest of us to get through if we sacrifice some others.” He continues. “We have some extra cable in the sled. Hack up a couple of bodies, drag them 40, maybe 50 feet behind us.” “Nice embellishment, so, which ones caught your eye?” I ask as I look over my shoulder to alert Lilith to protect Jack. She gets the message because her eyes flash to Jack and back to me. “Don’t look, what the hell is wrong with you?” Johns scolds. “Alright, we only need one of you, you take out Lilith and the girl, and I’ll keep the others off your back.” I stop walking when he says her name. “That’s not too big a job for you is it?” Johns accuses. “I’m just wondering if we need a bigger piece of bait.” I smile on the inside. “Like whom?” he asks. I look at the shotgun in his hands and then back up at him. He gets my drift and shoots toward me, he misses. “Leave the sled, lets move!” I hear Caroline shout. I hit Johns in the hand and he throws the flare on the ground. I kick him behind the legs and he goes flying. He quickly stands up and aims the shotgun at me. “One rule, stay in the light.” I smile. I hit his arm and he drops the shotgun. I pull my makeshift knife out and hold it in the last green light of the flare. I tackle Johns and we roll a good 20 feet and he ends up above me. He holds my knife at bay, but only because I want to say something to him before he dies. “Remember that moment?” I ask him. He shudders and I use my real strength to kick him off of me. He flies a few feet and lands on his stomach. I grab my knife from the ground and go for the sweet spot. I don’t miss it this time. “Should have never taken the chains off Johns.” I laugh as I back away, leaving him to die. “You were one brave fuck before.” I pause “Really badass. But the chains, the gauge, the badge. I told you to ghost me.” I fade out of the now completely dead light and I pick up my ring of flashlights and throw it over my shoulder. I look back just in time to see him get skewered on one of the creature’s spiked hands. Blood leaks from Johns’ mouth like a river, the creature lowers it’s head and chomps down on Johns. I turn to look for the others and I see them not far away. I sprint after them quickly catching up.  
  
Lilith P.O.V.  
  
I see Riddick, as he gets closer to us, but it’s only him, Johns isn’t with him. I figured that Riddick was going to kill him when he looked back. I got the message he was trying to communicate with me. Make sure Jack stays safe. I have to give it to him, he acts like he doesn’t care, but I can tell he does. Caroline starts to hear the creatures that I can see are eating Johns’ body. Serves him right. I look around and I see Riddick standing right behind Caroline. She turns about and screams as she almost hits him. “So run back to the ship, until we don’t have enough light anymore to see what’s eating you. That the plan captain?” Riddick suggests. “Get away from us.” Caroline orders. Riddick just laughs. “Where’s Johns?” she asks him. “Which half?” I laugh at what Riddick said, it makes me happy that he met a painful death. Caroline looks at me in disgust and I walk back to the sled. "We're going to lose everyone out here." Jack whispers as she looks into the darkness. I see her eyes start to water, and apparently so does Riddick. "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare,” he whispers lowly to her. “Two cells, I take one and Riddick will take the other. No arguing this, I know you can take both, but lets just call this my life insurance.” Riddick opens his mouth to say something biting, but he just closes it. “Will you be able to keep up?” Caroline asks me. “Do you even know who you’re talking to? I was the one who orchestrated and executed the last real massacre on Helion 5.” I brag. “That was you? Impressive.” Riddick muses. Wow, a compliment about my work, and from Riddick himself. Although 36 people died in that thing, I did do rather well. I tie one of the cells to my waist and get ready to run. The sound of the creatures erupts as soon as we turn the corner. “Move.” Riddick growls as we slide our goggles over our eyes. I look up and I see the creatures swooping, but not getting close enough to reach the lights. “MOVE!!!” I shout and I push everyone forward. We cook along at a pretty good pace for a while, but then something wet and blue starts to fall, I glance up and then wished I hadn’t. “Do not look up.” I order as I see Caroline slowing down. She stops and looks up. “They’re killing each other? They’re ki-“ she gets cut off by Riddick pushing her. I follow closely behind him and as we go under a rib cage Riddick takes the lead. “Keep moving.” He chants. As we start to go under the bones I see the last of the three of Imam’s kids get grabbed by one of the creatures. He screams and I cut off the hand of the creature, spilling blue blood all over the place. We keep running, but we stop to bandage the kid’s ankle. “Riddick wait.” I hear Jack call. She sounds like she’s almost in tears. He doesn’t stop though. “Riddick.” She pleads. I see a creature diving at her “Jack!!!” I exclaim and sprint for her. She looks at me and then looks up. She hits the deck just before the thing hits the top of the bone. The bone breaks and shields her for now. Caroline goes up to it and “attacks” it with the light. I think the lure of fresh flesh is worth the burns that it’s getting. I untie the cell from around me and I launch myself onto its back. The creature doesn’t seem to like this. It rolls around on the ground with me clinging on for dear life. “Ahh.” I grunt as I get thrown off. I hit the back ribs and I get back on my feet. I see Riddick charge the thing as it turns it’s attention back to Jack. He runs at it with his knife between his teeth. He holds the thing’s hands wide so it can’t stab him. I watch the creature try again and again to bite him; it finally raises its head to its full height. This is what Riddick was waiting for. He grabs his knife out of his mouth and he cuts the creature many times across the stomach and then snaps its neck. “Did not know who he was fucking with.” He growls. I tie the cell back around me and I meet him up front. “Thanks.” I mutter. He nods, but doesn’t acknowledge it otherwise. He goes and sits by a large bone.  
  
Imam prays with the others, I’m not really big on the whole prayer thing. I figure that if God wants me to stop doing something he would just kill me. Since he hasn’t done that yet I assume that I’m in the clear. I see Imam walk over to Riddick, they share words and then Imam comes back to Caroline and the kids. I creep over and sit next to Riddick silently. “What did he want?” I ask quietly. Riddick snorts, “What else would a holy man want?” I laugh and just sit there with him before he gets up and says that we should get moving. I stand up sadly, wanting to have had a few more minutes with him. I guess I’ve really grown fond of him while we were on this planet. I start to walk over to the group when Riddick’s strong hand catches my wrist. I look back and he pulls me toward him and he crushes me in an embrace. His totally ripped arms curling comfortingly around me, I feel safe for one brief second. I feel his head rest on my shoulder, I lean on his chest and he tightens his arms. We stand there for a few seconds and then we look into the darkness as a shriek meets our ears. “Time to move.” I whisper. “It can wait one more minute.” He smiles. Not physically, but I can tell that he is on the inside. I look up at him and he pulls me up by my chin. His surprisingly soft lips mold to mine, a warm, almost innocent kiss. When we break apart I’m glad that its dark out because I'm blushing fiercely, but then I remember he can see in the dark as well as I can. We join the others again and we run halfway up the last hill, if my internal compass is correct. Riddick stands on top of the hill and I hold the cell that he didn’t want to drag up there with him. I look back and Imam has his last child resting against the wall. I am about to call to them to get away from the walls when the tail of one of the creatures wraps around the child’s neck and pulls him up over the top of the cliff. Imam calls the kid’s name, but he doesn’t come back. And then it starts to rain. Is this the best night or what? Personally I’d go with or what. Riddick starts to laugh loudly. "So where's your God now?" he asks Imam. “Please tell me that the settlement is right there!” Caroline shouts. I climb to the top of the hill and I see the ship and the lights at the bottom, but he obviously doesn’t want them to know that. “We can’t make it.” He tells them. He sees a cave with a large rock that we could push in front of it. “Hide here.” I order them. I can tell Riddick was thinking the exact same thing. It hurts me to be killing Jack, but it’s better that she goes quickly. I lead them to the cave and let them all go first. Riddick and I lift the huge rock and cover the hole in the cliff face. “Lets go.” I whisper to him. He nods and we start up the hill with the cells. The going gets tough towards the top, with the rain pelting down on us it makes the ground slick, and we slide with every step. When we finally reach the top of the hill we sprint down to the skiff. I pick up my cell and plug it in to the mainframe of the ship Riddick does the same. We do a quick check of the systems, buckle into our seats and are about to take off when we see Caroline come running up in front of the skiff. Riddick opens the door again, I get up and walk to the door and wait for her. “Congratulations, you made it.” I smile and welcome her aboard. She doesn’t move. “I promised them that we would go back with more light.” She states. “Did you now?” Riddick mocks her. “Yes, please come back with me. Or give me more light, I’ll go back by myself.” She says bravely. I hand her my ring of flashlights, and so does Riddick. “Please, just come back with me.” She pleads. “I have a better idea, come with us.” Riddick offers. She falls to her knees and cries “Look, no one would blame you, save yourself.” I encourage we make an effort to coax her onto the ship but she turns on me while my back is turned on her. “Listen to me! I am the captain of this ship!” she screams in my face. I hit her in the face with my fist and draw a knife from the waistband of my pants simultaneously. I hold my knife to her neck with a large amount of pressure. “Get that thing off my neck.” She orders me. “Shut up!” I shout at her. I feel my knees digging themselves into the dirt on either side of her. Riddick crouches down to our level. “You would die for them?” he asks gruffly. “I would try for them.” “You didn’t answer him.” I hiss. “Yes, I would die for them.” She answers weakly. “Interesting.” Riddick and I say in unison. 

We arrive at the rock five minutes later and I see Jack huddled with Imam in the cave. As soon as she see’s me she smiles “Never had a doubt.” I hear Riddick laugh behind me. Riddick leads and I bring up the rear of what is left of our company. We wait for a moment and then Jack grabs my hand. We sprint to the skiff, but we get separated on our way up the hill. “Riddick!!!” I scream at the settlement. I get Jack and Imam aboard the skiff and in the light. Caroline and I are standing on the door of the skiff when we hear a male scream of pain. “Go!” I shout and I draw my knife, waiting for another creature to flank us on the other side. Caroline runs off into the rain with a glowing blue bottle in her hand. I listen for signs of life. I hear distant creatures shrieking like wounded dogs. I hear heavy footsteps coming from one of the many doorways around the settlement and I see a limping Riddick, but no Caroline. He stands on the door with me. “Caroline?” I ask. He shakes his head and put his arm around my shoulder, I help him make his way over to the pilot’s chair. I’m not really the best flier in the universe. I close the door and the lights go off on the inside of the cabin. Riddick revs the engine and then kills it. “What are you doing?” I ask. “Can we just get the hell out of here?” Jack whimpers. “We can’t leave.” Riddick pauses. “We gotta say goodnight.” He frowns as he fires the engine at full. The creatures that had gathered behind us are now char broiled as we leave the atmosphere. “I have so much prayer to make up for I scarcely know where to begin.” Imam huffs. “I know where I’d start.” Jack moans as she sits back in her chair. “You know we could run into anyone out here, even a merc ship. What do we tell them about Riddick and Lilith?” Riddick and I look at each other. “A lot of people died down there, so did we. Our bodies are down there, somewhere on that planet.” Riddick tells her. She smiles at him shyly and closes her eyes. “Future plans?” I ask as I clean the wound on his leg. “Stay off the merc radar.” He says. “Sounds lonely, mind if I tag along?” I ask. “Can you keep up?” he laughs.

 

 

End of Part 1


	9. Mercs

We’ve been off that death trap of a planet for about a week when the cryo cuts out. I wake up quickly, only to see the largest merc ship I now know of. I fall off my bed onto the floor. I feel the ship sway and I hear the cracking of metal. I run and look out the windshield and I see a grapple coming out one of our wings. “Shit.” I hear Riddick mumble as he sees what I just did. “Amen to that.” I whisper back. He and I sit in the pilot seats. He turns off the lights in the cabin so they can’t see us through the glass. “Identify yourselves and your cargo.” A sharp, high male voice orders. We don’t respond to the transmission. “Identify your ship and your cargo.” The voice orders again. “The name’s Johns.” Riddick answers. I look over at him; I can see that he has a plan. “I’m a merc.” “What are you doing out here in this lonely corner of space?” the voice asks. “Hunting a bounty down. Ship had a bad landing. Everyone else is dead. Except for my payday that is; Lilith the Loathed is on board with me.” Riddick boasts. “Great now they actually know I’m in here.” I complain. “High tech ship like that, they probably know that it’s me and not Johns already.” He frowns at me. “A merc you say? Then we have something in common.” The voice cuts off and I feel the ship being pulled backwards. “They’re pulling us in.” Jack gasps. “That is one big ass merc ship.” I murmur.

We wait for the ship to stop moving, I hear a siren that signifies the start of a heat scan. Riddick looks around to find something that could trick the scan. He and I reach for the blowtorch at the same time. He heats the fire extinguisher nozzle on the ceiling of the skiff and Jack looks up at us. “What the hell are you doing?” “Watch your mouth.” I warn her. She throws me a quick glare before looking back at Riddick. “Hold your breath.” He laughs. He keeps heating the extinguisher; something gets put on the outside of the door. “Charge.” I tell Riddick. He nods and turns up the heat. A clicking sound starts on the outside, that thing is getting ready to blow. The extinguishing foam fills the compartment suddenly and I take in a deep breath before the foam consumes the rest of the air. The door explodes, and in the 0 gravity, the foam cloud escapes the ship with us stuck in it. I let the mercs that get caught cloud float past me to the other side of the cloud to where Riddick is. “It’s extinguishing foam.” One of them puzzles. “Get out of there.” Says the sharp male voice that asked us who we were. Riddick and I start pulling in and killing mercs. Throat by throat we kill each of them in the cloud, staining portions of it red. As soon as we kill all the ones that had even touched the foam cloud we hear silence. And then the voice says “They have to breath sometime.” He’s right of course, but it isn’t Riddick or I that have to breath first. Imam and Jack break different sides of the cloud and take a quick breath. After barely being missed by the bullets that shower where they where, they return into the cloud. The mercs turn on the gravity. The cloud falls and then Riddick and I start killing the mercs as they attack us. “Stop, or the girl dies.” Says the sharp male voice. Riddick and I stop killing. “You two certainly know how to make an entrance.” The man mocks us. The man has the tip of a giant sword, which is attached to a gun, on Jack’s forehead. “Call off your lap dog, before he gets himself killed by trying to impress one of us.” Riddick snarls. We both look up simultaneously to see a tall woman in a white cloak. She pulls back her hood, revealing her long purple hair. She speaks to us with a heavy Russian style accent “Am I really so obvious?” I feel my lips curl up into a snarl I don’t like her already. Something about her says arrogant. “Call him off.” I warn. She doesn’t do anything for me. “Tell him to stand down.” Riddick orders. “Please excuse Junner. The excitement, it makes him a bit quick. I don’t blame him though. He’s just heard so much about the both of you, Riddick, Lilith. So have I.” She croons. “Anything good?” I hiss as I glare at Junner. “I have heard some very good things about you Lilith.” He smiles pervertedly. I hear a deep animal-like growl come from Riddick and he sends a speedy death glare at Junner before looking back at the woman. “I know a great deal more about you than your names, I’ve done a little searching.” She goes on. “Be careful, you might find what you’re digging for.” Riddick warns her this time. “I know much more than you would think, and I am willing to share of course. But you have to put down your weapons before more of my obviously overpaid associates die.”


	10. Separated

“Hmm. Not happening.” Riddick and I growl in unison. “No?” the woman asks, looking down at us. “The girl is nothing.” Riddick says through clenched teeth. I actually think of Jack as my daughter basically, but we need to play tough for her sake. “Enlighten me. Why would two people such as yourselves go to the trouble of keeping her alive? Unless, that is, you’ve grown attached.” “She’s a cover story, nothing more. You shoot her now you’ll be saving us the trouble later.” Riddick says convincingly. “Then I have your blessing.” She tests. Junner starts to squeeze the trigger that is pointed at Jack’s brain. Riddick and I each throw a knife, breaking the weapon that the pale man was using. “Maybe I know more about you two than I thought.” The woman chuckles at us. “Sister now ain’t the time for games.” I warn her. She smiles down at me, and clicks her fingers “Lock them down.” She orders the mercs around us. 

Ten or more people swarm each of us and they put Riddick and I on a cart. I look up as they secure the handcuffs behind the bed of the cart. The woman is staring down at us with greed running rampant across her face; she wants us for something, and I don’t think that it’s money. The mercs wheel us up to where the woman and Junner are now standing together. “My apologies.” He whispers. “You know how worthless those are to me. You did well though. People die in this line of work. It was a small price to pay for these two beauties.” She snaps. Riddick and I look at each other. What does she mean by beauties? “What will you do with them?” Junner asks. “Slowly. Have Riddick brought to my conservatory, put Lilith with the other two.” She croons “And unfreeze more mercs, I sense that we’ll need them.” I glare at her from behind my goggles, wanting so badly to shank the crap out of her. I feel a hand groping my waistband and I start to thrash violently. The mercs back off as I start yelling unintelligible things. Three of them hold down my arms as I struggle to kill the person relieving me of my hidden weapons. “I see we have a feisty one, perhaps I should leave her to you Junner.” The woman suggests. “If you know what is good for you, you’ll let us go. Bad things happen to people who piss me off this much.” I threaten. And of all things, she looks amused. 

Imam and Jack walk along side Riddick and I as we are rolled to wherever the mercs are taking us. “Have you ever seen anything like this?” Imam asks. “Merc ships?” I confirm. “Plenty, just trying to figure out how his all fits together.” Riddick answers him while looking at me. “It is a plantation operation. It loads up at port with the max capacity. Then spends months, even years at a time out in space. However long it takes to make their quota.” Imam frowns. “I thought they usually harvest crops, not people.” I whisper. “The captured are on one side, the contracted on the other.” Imam looks around at the various cryo-tubes. “Just add heat.” Jack growls lowly. “You know for a holy man you sure know a lot about this kind of stuff.” Riddick raises an eyebrow. “I hear things.” Imam says simply. “I bet you have to be a special kind of desperate dick to sign up for this shit.” I say loudly enough for the guard to hear. He smacks me upside the face and growls a string of curse words at me. “Shut up.” Being the last thing he says. Jack slides stealthily up next to us and leans down, “What’s the plan, it’s not like we haven’t gotten out of worse. The way I see it we can take these jerks-HEY!!!” she shouts the end. “This is where we get off princess.” One of the guards laughs slimily. “You to preacher, and don’t forget your whore.” A tall skinny one cackles. “Don’t call her that.” I hear Riddick warn. “I will pray.” Imam whispers. “Not for me.” Riddick and I say in unison. As they wheel me over to where Imam and Jack are being pushed I look over at him as they stand him up. “I won’t leave here without you Riddick, you owe me some time off the radar.” His eyes meet mine through our goggles and I see a nod so slight that no one else would notice it. “I’ll find you Riddick! I promise.” Jack screams as they drag us into a small cramped room. The guards start to walk away when one of them says “Now to unfreeze Tombs, surprised that they’re taking him off the ice after what he did.” I wonder what they mean until I see Junner walk right in front of the door. He wears an evil smile, and three sets of cuffs. He opens the door and walks in. I put Imam and Jack behind me, shielding them as best I can. “Come along quietly, and I will make sure you won’t feel a thing.” He coos. “Go to hell.” I snarl. “Actually, that is where I intend to send you.” He laughs and advances on the three of us. He goes for Jack under my arm, but I kick his hand away. “Impressive, but not good enough.” He laughs. He comes at me, reaching for my hair; I grab his arm with both of my hands and snap his elbow. He backs up and takes out a pistol. He’s out of my range and he knows it. He aims directly at Jack and I stop fighting. “You see, I always win.” He mocks. Mercs enter the cell and take us out one by one. I see one of them with short, wavy brown hair, grey eyes, and a square chin. “Tombs, you’re on the hellcat.” Junner orders. “With pleasure.” He smiles and the brown haired man saunters over to me and takes me by the right tricep. They cuff my hands and feet, and then they walk us to this giant red-lit arena. Chains lower from the ceiling and the mercs hook us to them. They drag our arms above our heads and then pull us up by our arms. I can hear Jack and Imam crying out in pain, but I don’t want to give them the satisfaction of getting noise out of me. They roll giant metal balls underneath our feet so we have somewhere to stand. “The Mistress will be with you in a moment.” Junner smiles.


	11. Jack?

Riddick P.O.V.   
"Put him down and leave." The bitch says to the big merc that slapped Lilith. She disappears and then that Junner guy appears. I look around the large purple, circular room I’m stuck in and I see the strangest thing. "Woah" I mumble, there are rows and rows of crystalized humans. I walk through the room and I see some specific people on pedestals, killers mostly. But these are old murderers. Some of them are from before my time even. I come to an especially large man in a running mounted stance. A small wooden plaque on the base of the stand says "Killer of men. FURYA." I am so entranced by it that I almost don’t notice Junner and his large needle. He jabs me at the base of my neck with the large syringe and I feel a small machine being implanted in my neck. "Now you have my attention." I snap my head up to look at the increasingly annoying merc leader lady. "A necessary precaution. If you try anything uncivilized, like killing me, I will detonate the small explosive that has just been implanted. Walk with me Riddick." I already don’t like where she is going with this. I follow her for a second and wonder aloud "You're not putting me on a pedestal are you?" She answers me almost immediately, "No, of course not. You are strictly for my private collection." Great, that makes me feel so much better. So she keeps us as trophies.

Why did she want me and not Lilith, she’s killed as skillfully as I have. "You go through all the trouble to catch these guys and this is what you do with them?" I ask, trying to figure exactly what I’m facing in here. "You are missing the point." She sighs. "And it would be? You have all these payday's collecting dust." I try to push her into telling me exactly what I want her to say. "You misunderstand. Each of these is priceless. At one time the most wanted man or woman in the universe, the number of lives ended by those living and breathing in this room is incalculable.” So they are alive. I saw one of them move their eye slightly, but this, for me? "This ain’t what I call living." I frown. "Just the same. I assure you that they are all very much alive. So much more fitting fate than dropping them off in a slam, here they are appreciated for what they truly are. Transformed into objects that are on par with their lives work, and why? Because I gave them the audience they so desperately desired, the recognition that they bought with the blood of others. I understood their actions. To be strictly free of moral convention, don't you see? There is something greater now Riddick. They are something more now, they are art." Now I know what is going on here. I’m dealing with a whack-job. Just what I needed, another crazy on my scent. And now she has Lilith and Jack as well, fine job I’ve done. "Lady, your taste sucks." I insult her. "Ah, I expected as much." She responds. She pushes a button on her remote and a large red curtain rises, revealing a passage that ends in red light. I follow her silently, not wanting to know what is at the end of the hall, but I know that I will find out. "There is one large difference between the two of us.” The Lady says. "Yeah, you're a psychopath." I respond to her. "No.” she laughs, “It is that you don't appreciate art. But I think that is because you are an artist." I can’t help but laugh a little at her. "Lady I've been called a lot of things, and that ain’t one of them." She looks at me with a slant of contempt in them. "You make that art, not analyze it." She leads me forward to a balcony, I look over the edge and I see a lot of red light, and I see Jack, Imam, and Lilith. 

  
L POV

  
"Shit." I mumble as I look up. I see Riddick looking down at me and the other two. Imam looks over at me and then up at Riddick. Jack sees us and looks up as well. She catches sight of Riddick and laughs awkwardly “I said I'd find you." I hear that horrid merc lady say something. Riddick replies, “What do you want?” I hear a feminine laugh “To watch you work.” The doors at the sides of the area open and I see some critters that I thought had gone the way of the dodo a long time ago. I hear Jack start to struggle against her chains. “I want to see it happen.” The lady says to Riddick, who now has his knife. “I get out of here alive you’ll get to see me do it, up close and personal.” I threaten. I see Junner look at Riddick threateningly. “When we meet again I’m going to burry this in your eye.” Riddick replies to the look. Riddick punches one of his guards in the face, and then the other in the gut. He flips down into the arena; I see that his hands are still cuffed. One of the guards falls into the arena as well. It’s the one who slapped me. The lights in the room turn from red to violet, ultra violet I would guess. I slide my goggles up my face and I look around, the creatures are nowhere to be seen. “Imam pray.” Riddick and I growl together. I watch as the guard is speared by one of the creatures, venom pumping into his body. The man turns to a mushy pile on the floor in seconds. Shrill. They look like electric squids, neon colors, pink and blue. This won’t end well for us. I grab the chain holding my neck to the roof and haul myself up. I twist the chain around my waist and I grab the chain just before the iron collar. I let go of the chain around my waist and it rips me back down toward the floor. The chain snaps just before the collar, but I still feel a slight pull on my neck as I fall to the ground. I hit the floor and my knees give out, but I get back up almost immediately. I run to break the chains of Imam and Jack, but one of the Shrill is coming after Riddick, and he uses the momentum of the creature to cut right through them before I am even up on the large steel ball. Jack is slow to rise from the floor, “Get her on her feet.” Riddick barks. “I cannot see.” Imam gasps. “You don’t want to.” I reply to him.

“You wanna go?” I ask the pink Shrill. “Let’s go.” Riddick says while dancing around a tentacle of the blue Shrill. I look up for a split second to see our audience. That white haired bitch seems to be enjoying the show. “Beautiful creature.” I hear her smile. “Shrill are an exquisite species.” Junner replies, looking directly down at me. “I’m talking about the man.” She scolds. I don’t like her; in fact I officially hate her. Before we get off this ship it is my personal mission to kill her. I cut off a tentacle and look up again. “Hands off, he’s mine!!!” I shout up at her. “I am?” Riddick asks me as he fights off the other Shrill. I trip the pink glowing Shrill with a chain that had broken off. The thing flails its tentacles around the room, almost hitting Jack. I use the sharp implement that Imam found for me and I slash off another tentacle, but two more grow back in its place. I whip the pink Shrill with my chain and it backs off slightly, turning its attention to defenseless Imam and Jack. I sprint after is and grab on to its lower tentacles, hoping to distract it from the civilians. I use my sharp thing and I cut down the Shrill’s back and pink fluid oozes out of the wound. It slows down and slowly turns to a husk on the floor of the arena. I look over and I see that Riddick is coated in blue goo from his Shrill. Imam and Jack walk over slowly to join us. Riddick walks up to me and lays his hand on my shoulder. “I know you can keep up.” He whispers in my ear. I feel his hand drape itself lazily around my shoulder. I hear distant clapping and the light suddenly go on. Riddick and I cringe from the sudden light and we slide our goggles over our eyes. We look up and see the head merc lady applauding us. “Bravo! The grace, the expression, the sheer violence of it all. Exquisite!” she praises us. What the hell is she talking about? Riddick looks down at me, and then past me. “Shiv.” He whispers as he looks back up. Imam stealthily hands me the knife that was lying on the ground. “Such a performance only leaves one question.” She continues. “You aren’t going to like this.” I whisper as I hand it to Riddick behind his back. “Neither will you.” he says back to me. “How will I ever have the two of you mounted? For one obviously is not complete without the other to aid them. Or is there something more?” she pauses. He just holds it for a moment and then he raises the blade to his throat. I’m confused for a minute, but I trust him. “What are you-“ the merc starts “NO!” she screams, reaching for a remote of some kind. Riddick makes a single puncture wound and digs a small machine out of the base of his neck. He throws the small thing and it explodes soon after he throws it. Jack and I pull him up after the small explosion knocks he and I down. I feel my feet start to lift slightly and I realize that the gravity converter must have been shaken when the machine exploded. We start to jump along the halls, but Jack lags behind. I wait for her and I give her my hand, I help her propel herself forward faster, keeping up with Riddick and Imam. As the gravity gets fixed we reach an empty guard tower. Riddick goes first, than Imam, then Jack, and then me. We climb up the tower; it isn’t hard, just tall. Just as Riddick pulls me up bullets rain on where I just was. I hear Jack scream and for a second I have a heart attack, but she didn’t get shot. I watch as the mercs start to climb the tower after us, that Tombs man comes up first. The four of us start to run down the hallways toward the landing bay. Jack is lagging behind again, and this time I cannot help her keep up. “We’re not out running this thing. Not all four of us.” Riddick growls. “What? I can keep up.” Jack pants. “Maybe someday. Get her to the flight deck.” Riddick half smiles. “Just to the left, up a level?” Imam asks. “Yeah.” I reply. “I’ll wait for you.” Jack protests. “Follow Imam,” he orders her. She sighs and follows him. Riddick and I each slit our wrists open and wipe the blood all over our shirts. “I’m sensing a common plan.” I smirk. “A trap.” Riddick nods. We trail blood after us down the hall so the mercs have a trail to follow. Riddick sees a ventilation shaft and he points up, “Time to go.” He whispers. I nod and rip off my blood-saturated shirt. I leave it lying on the floor so that rattletrap of a creature can find us. Riddick follows my lead and then jumps up into the shaft. I hear running footsteps arrive at the scene and I see a blonde woman pick up Riddick’s shirt. “Don’t touch that!” Tombs shouts. I watch as the large iron clad animal comes running at them. Riddick and I drop onto its back, and only then do I get a good look at it.

A large red, eyeless, head with huge triangular teeth that could easily bite me in half. Its body is covered in what looks like an iron spider’s abdomen. It has six metal legs and no arms. It has a bad temper to. It lunges at the mercs, but Riddick stabs it in the back, through the metal casing. It shrieks and tries to grab him. I jump and slice the thing across the neck and I land on the ground in front of Tombs. “I always win.” I whisper and the mercs go running. Riddick hands me my shirt and he picks up his. “I can’t put this back on.” He complains. His shirt is torn across the stomach and back, leaving him with a crop top. “Same here.” I hold up what is left of my shirt. All I have left is a strap connected to a zipper. As Riddick and I make it to the door outside the flight deck he and I find new cloths. We run into the room, we find Jack and Imam, and we run to a new ship to escape this hellhole. A shot is fired right above my head. We look back and see Junner running after us. “Get them on.” Riddick growls. I shove Jack and Imam on board and I look back at Riddick. I see Junner stab at him with his sword and I almost call out Riddick’s name when I realize they are so close to the electrical wires. I take one of my knives, that I somehow still have, and I slash the wires. Jack and Imam follow me as I go to help Riddick and I hear the door to our shuttle close. I stop as I watch Riddick disarm Junner and then ram his knife into Junner’s eye socket. He falls to the floor and we watch as the blood seeps from the dead man’s eye. “I told you that was coming.” Riddick dusts his hands off. Jack picks up a rifle off the floor and we walk back to the shuttle. “Gotta prep this ship so we can escape.” Riddick smirks down at Jack. Riddick pushes a button on the outside of the ship that I didn’t even notice was there, the door opens and we are greeted by the leader merc lady. “Back to hell with you!!! You bloody savages!!” she screams at us. She pulls a pistol and aims it directly at Riddick’s head. I hear a firearm discharge and I assume it was her weapon, I go to catch Riddick, but we stand and watch as the woman’s body crumples up and rolls out of the ship. Riddick and I look at each other, and then at Jack. She lowers the barrel of the smoking weapon and then passes out. I catch her as she falls and I carry her onto the ship. I lay Jack on a medical bed and try to take the gun from her, but she won’t let go of it. I just let her keep it seeing as her finger is dangerously close to the trigger. I walk forward and sit next to Riddick and Imam. “I am concerned for her. That she'll become . . . " Imam starts "Like us." Riddick and I mutter in unison. We’ll drop the two of you off in New Mecca. Imam, please promise me that you’ll keep her safe.” Riddick orders. I look over at Imam, he takes in a breath, looks back at Jack, and then nods. “I will watch over her.” He promises us.

 

  
End of part two.


	12. Found

Ugh, they finally found us. It took them five years, but I knew they would come. “Riddick, let’s get a move on.” I call to him from the mouth of our cave. “You’re right, lets go.” He leads me out into the frozen wasteland we have called home for the last five years. Riddick’s hair has grown out into dark, heavy dreadlocks, and mine is down to my ankles. We sprint across the towers of ice, a maze of spikes below us. I hear the merc ship start to follow us and I pick up the pace, moving faster than I ever did on the desert planet. “The cove.” He orders and I nod in recognition of the command. We make for a large opening in the ice, one large enough for the ship to follow us, but just barely. We make it within 500 yards of the cove before they start shooting nets at us. The spikes latch onto the ice where the nets hit, but their gunner is way off. He and I sprint on the thin beams of ice towards the structure, leading the way into the trap, using bait so tantalizing that no merc could ever resist it, Lilith the Loathed and Riddick the Murder king. The next net gets close to me, and the one after that almost closes around Riddick, but we’re too good for them. We reach the entrance of the cove and we slow our pace to let the mercs catch up and start to think that they’re winning. They shoot another net at us and one of the spikes hits Riddick in the back of the leg. He rips it out and makes a low growling noise as he turns to challenge the mercs. Riddick and I each hold out our weapons of choice, mine being a set of knives with brass knuckles on the hilts. He jerks his head back to tell them to follow him if they want him. Of course they do, otherwise Tombs wouldn’t have been stupid enough to come after us in the first place.

“You take left, I’ll take right.” I hiss in Riddick’s ear and I scale the ice walls with my knives. I stand behind a pillar of ice as the ship passes. Riddick and I each cut off a gunner. “Tags?” I hear “Jesus, he just ghosted two guys and I never even saw him.” A shaky male voice quivers. He thinks that all of that was Riddick; boy does he have another thing coming. “I don’t know Tombs maybe we should-“ “I think you’re my new gunner, grab a Gat.” Tombs growls. “Bad choice.” I smirk to myself. Riddick and I jump and land silently on top of the merc ship; I grab the new gunner and tear him out of the ship, throwing him down the cavern. Tombs looks back in time to see his last man fly out the side of the ship. He unbuckles slowly, as not to alert us to his knowledge of our presence. When he turns around again Riddick is standing there waiting for him. I slip down the side of the ship and stand t to Riddick, my one leg curls around his waist and his strong hand holds the back of my thigh. “You made 4 mistakes.” Riddick pauses, “First you took the job; second you came light, a four-man crew for me that’s fucking insulting, third you forgot about my girl, and last . . . empty gun rack.” Riddick growls. I kick Tombs in the face and Riddick pins him in the pilot seat of the ship “What is the bounty on our heads?” I ask. “3 mill.” Tombs spits. Riddick slams his fist on his forearm. “3.5” Tombs corrects himself. “What slam pays 3.5 for a pair of convicts?” Riddick asks. “Private party.” Tombs thinks he’s being real smart. Riddick pulls a knife and pokes a hole in Tombs’ pants up towards the knee, and drags his knife up, cutting open his pant leg. “Hey, hey, got it, I got it. Anonymous, that’s what the sheet said!” Tombs surrenders. “What planet?!” I shout. “Helion Prime.” Tombs growls lowly, cursing our intelligence. Tombs lunges for me as Riddick lowers his knife to think. I hold mine to his throat. “Woah, where do you think you’re going?” I ask viciously. “Last question, and you’d better get this one right merc. Whose ship is this?” Riddick asks. “Mine?” Tombs cringes. “Wrong answer.” I throw him out the side of the ship, sending him tumbling down the chasm. Riddick takes the pilot seat and I sit on one of the beds. Riddick sets the coordinates and turns on the cryo sleepers. I conk out quickly, but am lurched out of the artificial sleep because we enter the atmosphere at Helion Prime. Riddick seems to be having a fit or something; I shake him until I hear a voice over the radio. “Come with me to landing station 6 now.” I whip around to pay attention to Riddick. He lurches forward as if he were pushed from a terrible dream. “Unidentified flyer, lower your craft.” The other pilot orders us. “Shit.” I mutter. The window panels uncover and the intense sun light streams in. The two of us grunt from the pain of the light, I pull my goggles down over my face. “Lower your craft now!” the pilot commands sternly. Riddick slides his goggles down over his eyes and takes the controls. “Lilith, you may want to strap yourself in.” Riddick muses. I belt myself to a seat and he lowers the ship under that of our new guard. He pulls up and crashes into the ship above us, sending him into the water. Riddick pilots us into a back street and we ditch the ship and run to a clothing store. We each steal a set of clothes, but we wait to change until we find Imam’s place.

I pick the lock quickly and we slide into the house. I hear a shower going upstairs, but neither of us makes the trek up. We [change](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1533873127601) behind the stairs, and Riddick cuts all of his hair off with the blade of his knife. Imam walks in just as Riddick and I finish up. He walks in and closes the door behind him, he starts to turn and the last locks of Riddick’s hair fall to the floor. “Did you know your doors were locked?” Riddick asks gruffly. Imam doesn’t say anything. “5 years ago we took two people off that planet. A holy man, and a kid named Jack who everyone else thought was a boy.” Riddick starts. Imam looks upstairs as he hears the running water. “Your wife? She’s in the shower.” I smirk. “I told one man where we might go, and I shall trust to one man, did we make a mistake?” Riddick asks in a disgruntled manner. “There is no simple answer-“ Riddick cuts him off by putting a blade to his throat. “What ever was said is now said. And it was said to give us a fighting chance. Were it not for the threat of invasion I never would have betrayed you Riddick, or you Lilith.” Imam scowls at us. I sense Riddick has turned his attention elsewhere. He and I turn our heads simultaneously to look at the top of the stairs. There stands a little girl looking down on us. “Lilith?” the little girl asks. Riddick and I stand at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the small child. Imam’s wife comes out of the bathroom in her robe. “Riddick.” She scowls. “Your daughter, whose name would be?” I ask. “Let your quarrel be with me, leave them alone.” Imam warns me. “Zeeza, my name is Zeeza.” She answers me, much to Imam’s dismay. “Zeeza? Cute kid.” Riddick smiles sharply at Imam. “Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were going to hurt my father.” Zeeza asks. I look over at Imam. “Such are our bedtime stories.” He admits. Imam’s wife and Zeeza disappear around the corner swiftly, and I look at Riddick. “Now who do I have to kill to get this payday off our necks?” He asks.


	13. Furians

Imam takes us up into a secluded room where he starts to spill the beans. “The comet always precedes them. It is their calling card. These planet killers, they jump from system to system killing millions. Helion Prime shares a sunlight with all the other planets in this system. If we fall, they fall. And after that, by God how do I save my family?” Imam continues to talk about how the universe is going down the tubes. I look over at Riddick and I see him watching someone outside the door. “Have either of you heard a word I said?” Imam bursts. “You said that it’s all circling the drain, the universe.” I sigh. “Yes.” Imam grumbles. “Had to end sometime.” Riddick smirks slightly. I sit up straighter than a totem pole when I hear a knocking at the door. “Wait here.” Imam warns. Riddick and I sit tight, or more stand tight, and wait for Imam to get back. I walk slowly over to where Riddick is standing by the balcony and I lay my left hand on his shoulder. “We aren’t holy warriors, but if this becomes personal I want to see it to the end.” I affirm. He looks down at me and strokes my cheek gently. “I know.” He grumbles. We hear the rustling of feet and clothes behind us. We turn and see three men dressed all in black, and I sense someone else. Riddick moves toward the three masked figures. He removes the first one’s mask rather forcibly, and the other two remove them before he can get to them. I stand waiting for someone to start talking. No one does, but I feel a presence near me. A breeze floats by my right arm and I hold my knife out at shoulder level. “And whose throat is this?” Riddick asks. “Leave her alone. This is Airian; she means you no harm, either of you.” Imam pulls my arm down firmly. “An elemental.” I scowl. I don’t like elementals. “There are few who come face to face with a Necromunger and live to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen.” She sneers at me. “Necromunger?” Riddick questions. “It is the name that will convert or kill every last one of us. Unless the universe can rebalance itself.” Airian shudders. “We’ll see.” I growl. She glares at me and Imam continues. “There is a story, of young male Furians. They were strangled at birth, strangled with their own chords. When Airian told me of this I told her of you two.” He stops for a moment. My eyes fall on Riddick, he looks like he is reliving something in his mind. My parents left Furia long before that happened and I was born elsewhere. But I am no less Furian than Riddick is. His eyes can’t seem to focus, this must have been his fate, but he survived.

My hand falls on his shoulder, and I wait for him to look at me. Meanwhile the others are questioning him about Furia, and other Furians. Riddick whips around, his eyes find me, but slide to everyone else. “Sister they don’t know what to do with just the two of us.” He growls at Airian. Suddenly a great clatter comes from outside. Riddick and I look out the nearest window and we stare at the people out there. The citizens are being thrown out of their homes, while guards search the premises. “Looking for us.” I hiss in Riddick’s ear. “Always. They always are.” He huffs. I just nod slightly. I tuck myself behind a door, and wait for the fight that we both know is about to happen. “Let us see if we can send them away, but will you two wait one minute. Please, one minute to save world!” Imam pleads. “Not our fight.” Riddick growls at him. Riddick is right, this isn’t our fight. Riddick moves to leap out of the window, and I go to follow him until Imam sneers “So you will leave us to our fate, just like you did her.” Riddick and I freeze. Her. Jack. My Jack. We turn to see Imam and the others have gone. Riddick glances at me, and I just stare back. I need to know what happened to her, and he knows that I won’t leave until I know. I take my place behind the door again, and Riddick positions himself by a table near the window. The curtains have been closed, and the only light in the room comes from the two candles sitting on the table in front of Riddick. We hear the doors below us slam open, and Imam’s wife screaming “There is no one here!” I smirk, this is about to get bloody. The guards burst into the room, leaving me behind the door. Riddick raises his hands, but I can feel the smile on his lips. “You’re not afraid of the dark are you?” He chuckles and puts the candles out, and we pull our goggles down around our necks. I slit the throat of the guard nearest to me, and Riddick goes to town. I cackle in the dark, and the guards start to whimper, to whisper prayers of deliverance. If they wanted to be delivered, they should have stayed home from work today. I break a neck or two, hit the sweet spot another three or four. The last guard is shoved out the curtained window, and we hear him hit the ground.

  
Riddick and I walk out of the room and look down the stairs. A single guard is holding Imam to a post with a blade against his neck. “Boo.” I hiss. We created quite a ruckus while we were in there, and the guard scatters. “You mentioned her.” I hiss. Imam clutches his throat, making sure his head isn’t going to fall off. “She tried to follow you two. She ran away. She always thought of you as her siblings, her parents even. She never forgave you for leaving, just when she needed you most.” Imam informs. “You needed to stay away from us, you all did.” I bite. “She missed you most Lilith. She would talk about the things she hoped you would show her how to do, and what topped the list was how to hit the ‘sweet spot’ every time.” Imam scowls at me. I smirk a little bit, that sounds like her. Riddick and I walk away from Imam and out of his ruined house. “Riddick!” Zeeza cries. Riddick and I turn around to see her. “Are you going to stop the new monsters now?” She asks. I have trouble not smirking. I doubt she got the graphic version of those stories. I look at my murderer, he just frowns a the ground. 


End file.
